Do Something To Me
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt is about to meet Puck's mom. Puck/Kurt. Sequel to 'Do Something'.


**Disclaimer: It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. But I don't own Glee. Could be why I'm crying at my party.  
A/N: Sequel to 'Do Something'. I've been planning a sequel to 'Do Something' but this isn't it. This one came from no where so there is (at some point) going to be a third part to this 'Do Something' series. Or coffee!addict!Kurt series. Whatever you want to call it. Not saying I know when the next part will be up though. Hopefully on soon side. But no guarantee. So, I hope you enjoy this bit, it's to all of you who wanted more.**

Kurt stepped easily out of Puck's truck, narrowing his eyes, "Oh hell no. You did not just take me to some seedy motel to-"

"I live here." Puck stated, stepping around the hood of his truck with a raised eyebrow and eyes on his boyfriend.

"It's nice." Kurt looked around, "Nice pool. Very clean."

Puck snorted, "Come on, need to introduce you to my mom." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and lead him to the office part of the motel, "Is it weird that you didn't know where I lived?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, "I don't know. You usually came to our house and neither you nor Finn talked much about where you lived. And you never really pushed to have me over when we were just friends."

Puck nodded, "It was always just easier to go to yours. I mean, I'd see both you and Finn in one go."

"So, why do you live in a motel?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Ma owns it." Puck explained, "So we live in it. Along with a few others - long term people. Y'know? We don't actually get many people renting out a room just for one night."

A bell sounded when they opened the door and a woman who looked slightly like Puck - mostly in the eyes, raised her head and smiled. "Noah and Noah's friend who I've never met before. Sarah's already started her homework, I suspect that you're going to claim yours is done?"

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Kurt." Puck said, ignoring the comment about homework, "Kurt Hummel, my mom, Miriam."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Puckerman."

She flashed Kurt a smile, then eyed her son, "Noah, dear. What the deal? You don't introduce any of your friends to me. It took weeks before I found out that one guy's name was Dave. And might I add that I am rather glad I haven't seen him around. Wasn't a good influence on you." She paused, "The only person you've ever introduced is that Santana, claiming you were dating her." Her eyes then landed on Kurt, "Is Noah your boyfriend, dear?"

Kurt swallowed and glanced at Puck who nodded, "Yes." Kurt said slowly, having been surprised by Miriam's forceful nature, "Noah's my boyfriend."

She smiled warmly, "I think I'll like you better than Santana. Nothing against the girl, but she can be rather brisk." After a short length, he asked, "Coffee, dear?"

Kurt grinned, "Oh yes. Please."

Puck, standing next to Kurt, could feel his boyfriend's body start to quiver with the thought of coffee. He wasn't too surprised by this fact, he'd never seen anyone as addicted to the liquid as Kurt was. And apparently that was Burt's fault. He idly thought about warning Kurt, but then he'd have to sit through another lecture from his mother about how you need to be nice to people and have those type of conversations when they're not around.

And Puck knew that Kurt's response to the coffee would hurt his mom's feelings and that would make him lower in Miriam's book than Santana. So as soon as Kurt had the coffee mug in his hands, but not to his lips, Puck yelled a 'goodbye Ma!', grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of the office, ignoring Kurt's cry of "My coffee!"

Outside, facing the pool, Kurt glared, "You should be glad I didn't spill any." He cooed lovingly at the drink before taking a sip, "Good God!" The mug now nowhere near his mouth, "That tastes like the coffee grounds had been mixed in with used cat litter. The water used had to have dirt ingrained in it and I swear there's a hint of motor oil. And I should know about that last one."

Puck's mouth twitched, wanting to laugh, "I'm sorry Kurt. I wanted to warn you but she doesn't like hearing that - why are you still drinking it?"

Kurt shrugged, grimacing, "It's coffee."

The laughter escaped, "You're unbelievable."

Taking a breath, Kurt downed the rest of the coffee, making face when he came up for air, wiping his tongue across his teeth. "I cannot describe how awful that was."

Puck nodded, understanding, "I know. But you can't tell my Ma. She doesn't take kindly to people saying bad things about her or her family. Or the motel at that."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I won't." He turned around then, appearing to be going back into the office.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Getting more coffee." Kurt stated, rolling his eyes at Puck's face and answering before any questions could be heard, "I want more coffee, even if the flavor of it makes me want to burn my tongue so that I can't taste it; it will make your mom like me more and I might be able to see exactly what's wrong with the coffee and know how to fix it."

"Good luck." Puck said sarcastically.

When Kurt reappeared, more coffee in hand, Puck asked how it went and Kurt claimed he couldn't talk about it.

It was a few days later, on the weekend, when Kurt showed up at the motel, stylish sunglasses perched on his nose and a giant to-go travel mug in his hand. Walking into the office, he asked where Puck was and apologized when he knocked into and broke a vase.

Kurt stood in front of the door that lead to Puck and knocked before leaning against it and growling at the fact that all his coffee was gone. The door opened and he fell onto some familiar looking shoes. "Noah." he patted them.

"Hi, Kurt." Puck picked his boyfriend up, pushing the sunglasses back onto Kurt's face, "Didn't expect you."

"I'm sorry." Kurt pouted, "I should've called but I forgot. S'early still. S'eleven in morning."

"It's actually after twelve." Puck said with a smile in his voice. Kurt groaned. "How did you get here, Kurt?"

"I drove."

"Should you even be driving when you're like this?" Puck said, leading Kurt into the room and setting him down in a chair.

"I'm outta coffee." Kurt grumbled, having not let go of his giant to-go travel mug.

"Want me to go get you some of my Ma's awful coffee?" Puck asked.

Kurt's head jerked up, "Yes. That. That's why I'm here."

"You're here for some bad coffee?" Puck was clearly confused.

"No." Kurt sounded insulted. "I brought you a gift."

"You brought me a gift?" Puck asked, looking Kurt over, "I don't see one. Unless you're the gift and I get to unwrap you."

"S'in my baby." Kurt said, not catching onto Puck's flirty tone. "The gift is in my Navigator."

"Shall we go get it?"

"Yep." Kurt held onto Puck's arm as they started walking towards the parking lot, "Then we can get me some good, good coffee."

Puck smiled and lead the way to the Navigator and Kurt managed to open the back without too much fanfare. "Tada!" His arms were open and he had a grin on his face.

"You got me a box."

"S'inside the box." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Puck opened the package and laughed at what he saw. It was one of those laughs that overtakes the whole body and a smile that reaches the eyes. At some points the laughter might be silent, but that much better to hear. "You bought up a coffee machine."

Kurt was grinning as well. "It'll make better coffee. Coffee that is acceptable to drink s'as to not throw up."

"Sounds good. But you get to tell my Ma." Puck said.

Kurt nodded and started walking into the office, Puck following behind. "Ms. Puckerman." Kurt greeted, finally taking off his sunglasses.

"Kurt, dear. Hello." Miriam smiled. "Glad to see you again. I see you found Noah."

Kurt nodded, "I did. But I'm sorry to tell you, Ms. Puckerman, but your coffee is really bad." His voice was level, twisting in a faint whine at the end, "I think I'd be able to get that same taste if I licked the side of the dumpster that Noah always used to throw me in." He ignored the noise Puck made, "But it's all okay now Ms. Puckerman. I'm just telling you this so that you know the truth because I think friends should tell each other the truth about things like horrid coffee and then help out by giving them a good coffee pot." He paused, "It can also make espressos."

Miriam didn't look amused and Puck was about to go to Kurt's defense when she suddenly pointed to Kurt and said, "You've got guts kid."

"Mostly when I haven't had enough coffee to keep my survival instincts working." Kurt shrugged.

Miriam laughed, "Okay. It sounds fantastic. Why don't you have Noah, the dear, bring it in here, I'm sure he's strong enough to bring it in here by himself, he's always saying he has to lift weights and work on his 'guns'."

Kurt chuckled, "Sounds fantastic Ms. Puckerman.

"Kurt, dear, you've bought me a great sounding coffee maker. It's Miriam." She patted the seat next to her and waved her hand at Puck, letting him know she wanted him to go get it.

When Puck came back into the room, box in hand, Kurt was sitting on the front desk and was asking if he could kill her old coffee pot.


End file.
